Hybrid 3
by Jonathan112
Summary: Continues after Dreadzone 2 in Jak's world only. Surprises in store for some characters. Rated T for most content, but may have rated M content in some chapters. I own no characters, except Skyler.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another adventure in Jak's universe starring: Jak, (a taller) Daxter, Skyler, and Naruto Kitsune based on Miyuki-ice-fox's Naruto. This story takes place after "Dread-zone 2" so expect to see Night-crawler and Rogue in this every once in a while.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Skyler and all belong to their respectful owners.

**xxxXxxx**

Chapter 1: Fourth Metal Head War

Skyler was getting tired of the Metal Heads and whenever he got into fights with them he became more and more brutal towards the stubborn beasts and each time he felt like just going berserk, but knew that if he did he might do more harm than good. But today was more relaxing; a stealth mission for himself to infiltrate the Rogue KG base and steal any blue prints for weapons or data they may have. Looking at the fortress he quickly got out his bio-mask to check out how many guards, biological or robotic, there were. Switching from thermal to tech vision he saw at least 15 living guards and 5 robotic.

"Too easy." he said to himself and cloaked heading for the fortress. Coming up behind a KG guard, he quietly snuck up behind him and snapped his neck then hid the body. Another guard, probably a one-man patrol, saw Skyler hiding the body.

"You! FREEZE!" said the guard raising his Scattergun and pointing it at Skyler.

'SLAG!' thought Skyler.

"Put your hands in the air and stand up slowly." said the guard with his gun still pointed at Skyler. Doing as the guard says, Skyler stands up and a small fraction of light glimmers off the mask and reveals Skyler's height, leaving the guard stunned, "What the-" he begins but gets cut off as Skyler brings out two white-hot wrist-blades and charges the guard as he discharges a single shell.

"[Gets impaled through chest] AAAH!" screams the guard as he dies which alerts a nearby guard post, but the guards inside are too busy with playing poker.

"Looks like I win again!" says one claiming his pile of orbs.

"You know there is no way you could have six aces, there's only five in a single deck!" says one of his squad mates.

"Ah, you're just upset because you lost, AGAIN!" says the winner and everyone bursts out laughing until a small object bursts thru the window and embeds itself into the table, activating multiple red spikes eject from the device and the winner realizes what it is and looks out the now broken window to see Skyler with his hand on a detonator device.

"Oh, Sh…" begins the guard but is unable to finish his sentence because a fiery explosion consumes him and his squad and blows the guard post sky-high (literally).

Advancing towards the main structure, Skyler enters through the ventilation system via arc and comes to the base's super computer and hacks it looking over every document inside its database until he finds a top secret document labeled "Dark Warrior: V3". Seeing this he decides to investigate and heads towards Level A, sub-section 5-A. Arriving in the room, he cloaks and watches as a test subject is brought in and looks away in horror as to how they inject the Dark Eco: Dark Eco Crystal Impalement and upon looking back sees a person with Dark Eco crystals growing on their back, left arm, and right side of their face.

Using his mask's recording ability, he gets every piece of info his mask can take and then arcs away before dropping a grenade into the fortress's coolant system, auto turret defense system, and A/C system and smirked as to why the Rogues would build a base in the Wasteland and make it so easy to sabotage the Air Conditioning System.

Reporting what he found to Torn, Jak, Kitsune, and Daxter, he blocks a haymaker from Jak.

"Why didn't you stop it?!" yells Jak at which streaks of purple lightning snap off of him.

"Calm down! My mission was to find out any information I could and I did. Me finding out about the Dark Eco Warrior program being used by them was lucky. Do you have any idea how hard it is to break thru two firewalls and 9 triple-reinforced encryptions? Trust me, its hard. Besides I blew their coolant systems, automated defense system and their A/C system. They are no without the ability to produce arms, no defenses, and no cooling system for the desert heat." said Skyler grabbing Jak by the collar and staring him in the face.

"Okay! Break it up you two!" said Daxter jumping up and pushing the two away. Suddenly their communicators went off.

"Guess what cherries?" spoke Sig over the communicators, "We got a horde of Dark Eco crystal infected civilians over here! Now you better get over here chili peppers or else there won't be a city worth protecting!"

Arriving at the scene, the group see Sig on top of a building firing Peace Maker rounds at the Crystal Zombies and the group watched in horror as a wounded Freedom League guard was impaled by a crystal and he became one also.

"Yuck! I hate the Rogue KG, but them doing this?! This is nuts!" said Daxter from Jak's shoulder and hopped down to go Dark.

"Something isn't right…" said Skyler under his breath and put up a wall of white fire behind them so no Crystal Zombies could get by them.

Naruto then brought out his Scattergun and Jak brought out his Vulcan Fury. The group then began to kill the Crystal Zombies but received many wounds themselves after fighting all 50 of the infected. Sig began to approach them after all of the crystal zombies were defeated, but Skyler stopped them from approaching Sig.

"Stop! Sig is infected!" said Skyler using a black metal whip to grab his friends and pull them back.

"No…I'm fine…guys…really." said Sig while limping towards them. The three soon noticed that his organic eye seemed bloodshot and the pupil had the "about to go Dark" look. Suddenly Sig's skin turned dull-gray and his eye became a dark orb and his armor turned into Dark Eco armor.

"What happened to him?!" said Daxter as he dodged a Peace Maker round from Sig's weapon.

"Dark Eco Mite. They latch on and infect the host, once removed victim returns to normal." said Skyler dodging a round, "Jak get out your Peace Maker and wait for my signal. Daxter."

"I know, I know. I'm the bait." said Daxter heading towards Sig, "Hey Sig! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! [Blows raspberry]" says Daxter running around Sig causing Sig to turn around after Daxter revealing the huge Dark Eco Mite on his back.

"NOW!" yelled Skyler charging forward with a Light Eco flaming hand followed by Jak's Peace Maker round. Both attacks impacted the Mite at the same time, but Skyler felt the Peace Maker round burning into his skin after a few seconds of nothing an explosion ripped the Mite off of Sig's back sending it flying towards Daxter and Skyler through six of the nearby buildings coming to a stop in a pawn shop. The Mite getting up spotted Daxter and tried to tackle him, but got stopped by Daxter putting one of his paws around the Mite's throat and with the other hand reaching for the knife Skyler had made for him. Jabbing the knife into the creature's exposed underbelly, the Mite screeched in pain and tried to get away, but Daxter then pinned it to the ground and kept stabbing it until it quit moving, he then cut its head off.

The three then went to see if Skyler was okay and they nearly jumped when they saw him. He had lost the arm that had used the Light Eco attack, but it was slowly regenerating and his black dreadlocks were now glowing with White Eco.

"Did I forget to mention I can regenerate lost limbs?" he said with a sheepish smile when Brutter came in to his ruined pawn shop.

"AH! You ruin Brutter's new shop! If you guys weren't Brutter's friends, you might be in bigger trouble! This cost you big for repair bill." said Brutter looking around at his ruined shop.

"Will 100 orbs do?" said Jak looking at his battle injured friends with worry.

"Yeah, it will do. You best hurry up and get friends to Medical Facility." said Brutter as he took the orbs.

Heading towards the facility, with a unconscious Sig in tow, the four began to wonder why the Rogues were using such a deadly weapon.

Suddenly a zipper in the air opened in front of them and then a four-armed robotic ant stepped out and knocked them out and carried them back through the zipper and once the ant was through the zipper closed behind it.

END CHAPTER

Please Read and Review.

Next Chapter: Reverse World


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reverse World

_Please note that even though it says "reverse" not everything is reversed. Note: Has rated M material._

**XXXXXX**

Skyler woke up to find his hands chained, but he easily broke out of them and noticed that none of his friends were nearby and seeing a lone KG guard he ripped the guy's head off with one hand then broke out of his cell and heard a child crying somewhere and instantly knew it was his brother. Heading toward the noise he saw three KGs torturing his brother and entered the room locking the door behind him. (For those that have played or seen Bio-Shock and think a Big Daddy is harsh protecting a Little Sister, you haven't seen Skyler protect his little brother.) Upon entering the room Mike run to Skyler and climbed onto his back and Skyler went Raptor/Dragon-hybrid mix and started ripping the guards apart. The first guard was ripped in two by Skyler, the second was slammed into the ground until his head was mush, the third was the most brutal: he was clawed until he was bleeding profusely and then repeatedly thrown into the glass window until he burst through it and then pulled back in then shredded to pieces then ripped in two. Leaving the room the two brothers didn't look back at the mess in the room: Blood covered everything in the room, the light was flickering on and off, one of the guard's head was put onto a makeshift pike from a pipe that was inside the room and internal organs were all over the room (and it wasn't for two weeks that the corpses were discovered).

Freeing his friends once he found them including Rogue and Night-crawler the group left the prison following Jak because Jak recognized it and the group came out near a water drainage system. Looking around the group put on disguises and headed towards the Underground. Arriving at the Underground's entrance the group was stopped by Errol.

"Who are you?!" commanded the ex-Krimzon.

"What are you doing here?!" said Daxter throwing back the hood and walking up towards Errol who pulled out a Eco pistol and pointed it at Daxter, but found a huge barrel pointed at him.

"Pull that trigger and you'll regret it." said Skyler with his blue eyes going orange.

"Who are all of you?" said Errol putting his gun away.

"We've got our own questions, Errol." said Jak removing his hood and Naruto took off the red cap he had on and Kurt removed the hood he had on.

Going inside the base, the group finds a much smaller ragtag army than they knew from before with some cowering away from Jak.

"You two aren't the ones we know." said Errol pointing at Jak and Daxter.

"Yeah. And you aren't the Errol we know." said Jak.

After explaining their stories to each other, the group learned they were in a reverse world where Errol was the good guy leader and Torn was the Baron's second-in-command.

"I don't trust you four, so go…" began Errol, but was interrupted by Daxter.

"Get the Baron's flag from the tower in Dead Town. We know we did it before Einstein." finished Daxter at which Errol glared at him.

"Sorry, but I don't trust you so my brother's coming with." said Skyler lifting up Mike and Errol's mouth dropped.

"He's your brother, but…" said Errol.

"I'm older? Yeah, I get that a lot." finished Skyler leaving the base.

Upon entering Dead Town, Skyler seemed to tense up.

"You okay?" said Daxter.

"Yeah. Just…that I spent 300 years embedded in the rocks where the bridge was to the bird lady's hut was. And where I last saw you two." said Skyler walking forward.

Suddenly multitudes of cat-lizard like creatures sprang from the water and advanced on them, the four heroes charged the creatures with Mike throwing quills with his wolf tail at the creatures from afar, but when one came too close the wolf side of him kicked in and allowed him to easily beat the creature after getting his wolf teeth around the creature's throat (I never said how strong Mike's wolf side was before right?).

The five fought their way to the top of the tower where Jak pulled the flag out but the structure began to collapse and they had to jump for it. The first to land on the wire was Jak, then Naruto, then Skyler with Mike on his back and even though Skyler was bare foot sparks still flew, then Daxter who did a crotch fall onto it and was launched forward. The group landed on their feet in front of Errol except Daxter, who face planted and Errol looked behind them to see the tower collapse on itself.

"Okay…You guys are in." he said in shock.

Heading towards the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, Naruto stopped.

"I can't…I won't go in their as long as that place has that name." he said turning around and Skyler put a gloved hand on him.

"If Krew, if he's even here, tries to hurt you…he'll won't live to regret it. [soft growl escapes]" said Skyler after which the group enters and are shocked to see not a "floating landmass", but a hulk of an elf. Krew wasn't fat but very muscular, but the place still stunk.

"What do you want 'ey?" said Krew after jumping down from the boxing ring and walking towards the group, "My you're an interesting one." he continues reaching for one of Naruto's ears but gets stopped by Skyler who twists Krew's hand and pulls his face close to his and glares into Krew's eyes with killer intent at which Krew's eyes show fear.

"Hurt him and I'll make sure you die!" said Skyler with his gloved hands becoming serrated claws and then releases Krew who backs away.

"[Clears throat] I've, uh, got a job for you five. Take out the Baron's Eco mine and I may gave you a reward. Now go before I change my mind." said Krew regaining himself.

Arriving at the Eco mine, the five encounter KG who attack them causing the group to spilt up. Suddenly a poof of smoke appears on one guard and a blue imp is on his shoulders.

"Wanna go for a ride? [Poof! Reappears at highest tower with guard in head-lock while hanging upside down by his tail] Oops! Here's your stop. [Drops guard]" says Kurt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH! [_SPALT!_]" screams the guard as he falls to his death.

Suddenly sniper fire pins the heroes down and Mike is the first to spot the sniper.

"Naruto throw me!" says Mike pointing at the guard.

"What?!" says Naruto looking at Mike in shock.

"Just do it!" says Mike as he curls into a ball with his quills sticking out. Picking Mike up Naruto throws Mike and the kid smacks the sniper right in the face with his quills and the guy drops his rifle and starts screaming and tugging to get Mike off his face.

"Little brat! I'll…[Mike detaches quills and chomps guy on arm]…AAAAAHHHHHH! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" yells the guard who loses his balance and falls to his death and Kurt teleports in grabbing Mike and then teleports back to the ground drops Mike off and disappears.

"That was fun." he says to his big brother who chuckles at his little brother's antics.

Suddenly the group heard voices that none wanted to hear.

"So you're the ones that are causing the Baron so much misery." spoke Evil Jak who had Krimzon guard tattoos on his face as did Evil Daxter.

"You think you can beat us?" said Skyler crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Why? Because we're better than a giant who keeps his little brother safe and is really a great big [slow-motion] coward!" spoke evil Daxter and both Mike and Skyler cringed at this and Jak, Daxter, Kitsune, and Kurt all backed away waiting for the enraged attack.

Suddenly a bright light enveloped the two and when it subsided standing by his older brother was Mike, but no longer a six year old kid, now a sixteen year old with his bluish-orange hair now looking like Jak's hair from Jak 2, wolf-like feet and a wolf tail, his porcupine quills now seemed double their previous size and were also serrated.

"Nobody calls us cowards! NOBODY!" yelled the brothers at the same time and both charged Evil Jak and Daxter at the same time.

"Death Strike: Double Wolf Fangs!" yelled Mike bringing both his hands together as the nails turned into claws and slammed them into the sides of Evil Jak's head.

"Death Strike: Eco Barrage!" yelled Skyler turning his three tails into Gatling guns that shot Red and Yellow Eco globs at Evil Daxter.

The two evils got up severely injured and laughed at the two brothers' "feeble" attempt of an attack.

"That the best you got, cowards?!" said Evil Jak and at this the two brothers changed into their animal-hybrid forms and attacked the two. Skyler ripped Evil Jak in two while Mike, as a wolfupine, shook Evil Daxter like a chew toy and then got a funny idea throwing Evil Dax to the ground he jumped into the air and landed on Evil Daxter quills first. Crawling away in pain, Evil Daxter then came face-to-face with his good, but taller, self and got his butt kicked and then died of his injuries.

After defeating the two Evil versions of Jak and Daxter, the whole group found themselves back in (normal) Haven City. Bringing Sig to the Medical Facility they left for the Naughty Ottsel.

"So you think you can still take me?" asked Mike to Skyler with a smirk.

"Don't start what you can't finish." was Skyler reply and the two were soon wrestling and Skyler got pinned down by Mike.

"No Fair! You cheated you little runt!" said Skyler grabbing his little brother by the ankle with an extra tail and holding him upside down.

The other three let the two brothers wrestle and winced when they heard a wolf-like yelp, but then soon after heard a dragon-like roar of pain and guessed the two were getting rough.

"Okay remind not to call either of them a [quietly] coward." said Daxter who got a fireball to the back of the head, but nothing more.

"So who do you think did that?" said Naruto asking Jak about the reverse world they were in a while ago.

"I don't know, but something tells me its part of that Gleeman character we fought and has something to do with the Dark Eco Crystal Zombies from earlier." said Jak while watching the two brothers throw fireballs and quills at each other.

END CHAPTER

Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kor's Third Chance

Skyler was relaxing after having a 10 hour wrestling match with Mike and his brother was exhausted, but he wasn't but he still felt like relaxing. Suddenly his communicator goes off making him fall to the floor, getting up he grumbles and turns it on.

"Skyler? Where are Jak, Daxter and Naruto?" came Torn's voice.

"How should I know? They're either at the Temple, Jungle, or the Gun Course. If I see them I'll let them know you called." replied Skyler while walking out of the bar and clutching his head.

"There's no time! Metal Heads are advancing towards the city through the Sewers and you're the only ones that know that place top to bottom!"

"Fine…I'll go get them." said Skyler as he hot-wired a Zoomer in fifteen seconds and lived up to his nickname of "Speed Demon."

Using his ability to sense other beings with Light and/or Dark Eco in them he found the group in the Haven Forest and sped towards them at speeds you'd think would cause a Zoomer to explode, while also dodging heavy Zoomer and foot traffic. Arriving at the Forest entrance, he got off of the now smoking Zoomer and walked away. After about ten steps, the Zoomer exploded.

Walking inside the forest, he decided to give the three a good scare and cloaked while sneaking up on the sunbathing trio. Skyler then thought of who Jak's and Naruto's worst enemies were and then closed his eyes as he created two Light Eco projections of Errol (before his accident) and Frank and had them advance on the trio.

The trio were unaware of the two until a eco bolt flew by them and the three saw Errol, but he was completely human, and Frank. The group then started to fight the Eco projections and were losing. When it seemed like the three were going to be killed the two figures turned into orbs of Light Eco which flew into Jak and the three were startled to hear clapping.

"Bravo. Not the best fight you three have put up, but acceptable." said Skyler with a smirk. Jak then tried to attack Skyler but was stopped by Naruto who told him it was test, at which Jak calmed down.

"Torn gave us a mission. Metal Heads advancing thru Sewers. We got to take them out." said Skyler as he began to leave looking for a new Zoomer.

"Great! Now I'll have to spend DAYS cleaning my fur!" said Daxter climbing onto Jak's shoulder (Daxter's new height didn't affect Jak's speed or balance).

Climbing onto a newer four-person Zoomer, the three soon wished Jak was the driver. Arriving at their destination, within 2 minutes all three were white-faced.

"You're a worse speedster than Jak." said Naruto slowly getting out of the Zoomer as did the other two.

"Better hurry up, soon as I take ten steps away from the Zoomer, it explodes." said Skyler on his fifth step and the three bolted ahead of him and on the tenth step it exploded.

Entering the Sewers the group waited for the elevator to take them down into the Sewers, but half-way down the elevator comes to a halt with screech and the lights then go out. Suddenly a fireball lights up the whole area and reveals a hidden entrance, but is only small enough for Daxter until Skyler plows through it.

Entering a large dark room, Skyler finds a light plate and activates it revealing ten sleeping Metal Heads who upon the light being turned on charge the four. Skyler sends a blast of concentrated Light Eco at three of the Metal Heads sending them flying back and lets the others deal with them.

Jak, Daxter, and Naruto easily took of the…six? Suddenly they realize one had gone to help the three against Skyler, heading towards his position they see Skyler fighting three Metals and one was already dead after having its head sliced off. Skyler has two on his back and another in his hand as he impales it through the chest with the white-hot wrist-blades and throws it to the side. Suddenly Jak's, Daxter's, and Naruto's hair begin to stand on end and they duck behind a pipe as a blast of electricity bursts from Skyler frying one Metal Head. Advancing on the Metal, Skyler brings out a triple-barrel shotgun and points it straight at the creature's head and pulls the trigger. The Metal falls with its head, and parts of its body, shredded by buck-shot. Skyler then drops to the ground and removes his back and chest armor as they are too badly shredded to be of any more use. The three see how badly the new wounds are on his back and begin to look for Green Eco within the nearby crates, while Naruto helps him up.

"[Winces in pain] AH! Man, I am getting SICK of Metal Heads! Why don't they just give up?! Every day its more and more Metal Heads! Sooner or later this city will fall." said Skyler while working on new armor from scavenged material.

"Well as long as we can fight, this city won't fall anytime soon." said Naruto handing Skyler a large chunk of Metal Head armor.

"Yeah I guess you're right kit. Besides once Mike learns how to throw his quills more accurately we'll have a long range stealth sniper. [Chuckles] Never thought calling one of us a coward would have an effect on both of us." he said as he finished the new armor, but put it to the side.

Jak and Daxter came back with Green Eco aid and crushed it against the wounds healing them.

"Green Eco feels a lot like Bacta but more kinder." said Skyler as he let the feeling of the healing agent into his nerves. Getting up he put the new armor on and the group went further into the sewer until the came to a place that required Jet boards.

"Who needs Jet boards?" said Skyler as his feet turned into dragon claws and jumped onto the rail and sparks flew off as he slid down the rail deeper into the sewer, with the three looking at each other with shock. The three got onto their Jet board and followed the hybrid the best they could, mainly by the way he left marks on the wall for them to follow, such as claw marks, scorch marks, or even dents in the metal until they came to a stop behind Skyler.

They looked at the area ahead and none of them recognized it. A room filled with barrels of some kind of sludge, incinerators below them that roared with twenty foot high flames, along with spiked crushers.

"M-maybe we went the wrong way. Back we goooo!" spoke Daxter uneasily heading the other way as Jak grabbed him and swung across the pipes and managed to grab the ledge of a platform and hauled himself up before the incinerator below him went off. Naruto was next and got across but one of his tails got burnt. Skyler backed away from the edge about 3 feet and took off running then jumped grabbing a pipe and swung up onto the pipe then jumped thru the flames of an incinerator then jumped onto another pipe then jumped onto a platform which was also an incinerator and was engulfed in the flames but came out unscathed then landed on the same platform the other three were on.

"Whoa." said Daxter looking at the hybrid who didn't even have a single burn, or piece of soot on him.

"Never was one to get affected by fire,. " said Skyler as he began to walk further in.

Working their way thru the incinerator plant inside the sewers they came upon three white Metal Heads and upon Skyler punching one they noticed a change in his skin, it had turned to ice and he began to panic.

"Keep away! Keep the cold away! [Blows fire at Metal Heads]" yelled Skyler with fear in his eyes as he came to realize that these were Metal Heads wearing some kind of ice-based armor. One of the Metals pulled out a staff that was connected to a tank on its back and began to fire white mist at Skyler who began to scream in pain and started swinging wildly until his eyes' coloring seemed to be dimming.

"Cold! Too cold…[falls to ground]…too cold…" says Skyler as he feels his blood begin to freeze and ice begins to form on him.

The other watched in horror as the usually unbeatable giant succumbed to the cold, snapping out of their stupors the three charged the Metals. Naruto's claws sliced through the tank on one of the Metal's back and instantly the Metal was frozen and then shattered by a tail whip from Daxter. Jak had taken out his morph gun and set it on Blaster-Reflexor and did a side shot at the wall and watched as it bounced off the wall and hit the Metal right between the eyes and its gem bounced into Jak's hand.

Walking over to Skyler they saw his bright blue eyes, were now a very dull blue, his breath was ragged along with it being visible, and his pulse was slowing. Suddenly they heard a splash come from nearby and heard _clinking_ of many legs. Brining out their weapons Jak and Naruto brought out their weapons with Daxter pulling out his knife. Suddenly a small metal scorpion appeared in front of them.

"Yo, put those things away before you create a real mess." it said transforming into a metal humanoid and approached the heroes, "Torn told me you guys would be down here somewhere. He told me to scout ahead and so you know its dark ahead, light switches don't work. Here. [Hands team two chips and another pair of goggles] The chips are for your's and Daxter's goggles and the goggles are for Naruto. Me and Blackout made them. Now I haven't seen Skyler in this kind of condition since we went to Hoth." finished Scorpio walking over to Skyler and crouched down looking him over, "Let me guess, he got hit with ice based weaponry?"

"Yeah. How did-" began Jak but was interrupted.

"He doesn't like could places, but is able to handle them. Its cold-based weapons that effect him. Now then just a little flame and….[shoots flame at Skyler]" says Scorpio as he has his hand turn into a flamethrower and hits Skyler with the fire which instantly brings Skyler back to normal.

"AH! [Unintentionally blows fire at group causing all but Scorpio to jump back]" screams Skyler and then regains himself and apologizes for the mistake. Scorpio then turns back into a metal scorpion and leaves.

Walking ahead they came to a dead end. Jumping off of Jak's shoulder, Daxter approaches the wall then turns around looking at his friends.

"Now what?" asks Daxter and soon wishes he didn't get an answer.

'_CREAK!_' [Grating under their feet gives way]

All three wake up to hearing Skyler screaming and once their eyes readjusted to the total blackness saw why. Skyler had fallen onto a upright pipe, chest first and was unable to get himself free without moving his arms because they were keeping him from sliding further down the pipe.

"AH! GET THIS SLAGGING PIECE OF JUNK OUT OF ME!" he yelled without moving his head towards the group and they began to work him off and managed to get him free of the pipe, but it left a small hole in his chest which disappeared after a while thanks to his fast healing but it still hurt.

"Daxter…next time…DON'T ASK "NOW WHAT?" OKAY?!" yelled Skyler still clenching his chest.

Heading deeper into the sewers they soon came upon their target: at least a small platoon of Metal Heads. Getting closer they saw Kor there with one of his Lt. Metal Heads. Suddenly they saw a big burly man dressed in some type of tux wielding a double-bladed battle axe and a shield. Looking for Skyler they realized he must be the man now approaching Kor, but in some type of disguise.

"I'm the boss of this city you ugly son of a b#^$!" said the burly man with a small but barely noticeable tint of Skyler's voice. Kor turned away from his Lt. and attacked the man but missed and got a good cut to the arm, Kor then used his walking stick and whacked the man sending him spinning and the illusion went away revealing Skyler wearing his mask. Skyler then brought out two pairs of white-hot wrist-blades and charged Kor and Kor blocked and parried with his cane but Kor cheated and had ice Metals use their Freeze Guns on Skyler who instantly lit the place up with a blast of white-hot fire and retreated from the battle. Kor also left telling his forces to destroy anyone they encounter.

"Slag! Kor cheated! I…[begins to go Light/Dark]…hate…the COLD!" yells Skyler as he becomes Light/Dark Skyler and creates a huge ball of Dark/Light Eco energy and throws it at the Metal Heads instantly vaporizing ten of them. Jak then open fires using the Vulcan Fury: mod 3. Daxter goes Dark and starts having fun smashing the Metals into paste. Naruto gets in close and slashes any Metal necks that are unprotected especially Ice Metals.

Soon nothing but (liquid nitrogen) tanks and empty Metal Armor remains as the four heroes leave the sewers, tired, hungry, and hurt. Skyler spots a cat-like creature and dives into the water after it, bringing it out then snaps its neck putting it out of its misery and once out of the sewers and away from the others eats it.

The three watch as Skyler and Mike curl up on the floor by each other and turn into their animal forms as they sleep, with Skyler wrapping his three tails around his brother and covers him with a wing. The three also go to bed, meanwhile unbeknownst to our heroes a dark person watches them with a crazed look on his.

"Sleep tight heroes. Because tomorrow will be your last! [Laughs Manically]" spoke the figure and disappeared from sight.

END CHAPTER

Please read and review.

Note: Frank belongs to Miyuki-ice-fox. The Naruto in this story is based on Miyuki-ice-fox's version of Naruto.

Also for those that haven't played Predator: Concrete Jungle for the PS2, the man that Skyler makes himself appear to be is Bruno Borgia (Skyler knows Scarface remember?).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daxter had woken up and had gone outside the bar for a little walk, but got a shock when Freedom League soldiers open fired on him at which he instantly ran back into the bar and locked the door.

"Guys! Guys! They-they! Fire-fire! Me-me!" Daxter spoke in the gibberish tongue from back when he had fallen into the Dark Eco and Samos had found out.

"Dax, calm down. What it is?" spoke Jak seeing his friend in such a big panic.

"[ Deep breath] THE FREEDOM LEAGUES SHOT AT ME!" yelled Daxter at which Skyler put his hand out the door and retracted it to which it was now smoking from a rifle bolt, but quickly went away.

"[Amplified by Mega-phone] Attention those inside the Naughty Ottsel. You have been placed under arrest by Commander Torn. Come out quietly or else." said a League guard at which Skyler's response was a plasma bolt over his head.

Seeing the soldiers advance Skyler pulled out a metal cylinder with a pin and pulled the pin out with his thumb and rolled it in front of the soldiers. Once it stopped rolling, a piece of paper was attached to it and read: "Have A Nice Day!". The cylinder then exploded blinding and stunning the soldiers which gave the heroes enough time to move.

"Quick into the Port!" said Skyler at which everyone of them jumped into the cool water and began swimming away from the soldiers who were now shooting at them.

A while later the group were under one of the bridges and no League soldiers had found them, yet.

"What is going on?! One minute were heroes, NOW we got our own allies on our tails and we're stuck under a bridge!" said Daxter yelling quietly.

"Blackout we need an extraction. No lethal force." said Skyler over his com-link.

"[In Cybertronian] Yes, commander." was the reply at which everyone wondered what Blackout had said.

Suddenly helicopter blades were heard overhead as were the sounds of guards being stunned by electricity and then a big black helicopter was next to them with its doors open at which the group jumped inside.

"Where to Skyler?" asked Blackout as he left the city dropping an EMP that would effect everything electronic, excluding Vin.

"These coordinates." said Skyler typing in coordinates onto Blackout's control panel.

Arriving at the coordinates Blackout hovered and opened the door with his "moustache guy" hologram and spoke with its mouth.

"Okay last stop everybody out." Daxter chuckled at this guy's way of appearing as a "manned" vehicle as he jumped out and landed in sand and one everybody was out Blackout transformed.

"Why are we out here in the middle of the Wasteland?" asked Jak.

"You ever find a building that didn't match Precursor tech in your adventure 300 years ago?" said Skyler heading towards a large clearing with no rocks or desert shrubbery.

"Yeah, we found an entrance that had a robotic eye come out and said, "When the time is right may you enter this place." Why do you ask?"

Skyler then gave Jak a smirk as he activated a switch on his gauntlet and a large structure rose from the sand and the entrance was revealed and upon full emerging from the sand a robotic eye came out.

"Time is right. You may enter." it spoke before retracting into its place and the large doors opened to reveal a lab with tons of weapons, vehicles, and gadgets that would make Ratchet cry.

"I brought this place with me when I came to your world, but hid it and only wrote down the coordinates and well you know the whole story." said Skyler heading towards a tank filled with some type of liquid.

Approaching it the group saw a weird looking black creature with the Dark Eco Death Knight symbol on its head. Skyler then drained the tube of the liquid and the creature fell down coughing as it did so and seemed to panic.

"Master, my sight is gone! I can't see!" it screeched and began to flick its tail wildly narrowly missing the group of heroes.

"Easy Seven. Easy. Listen to my voice. Your vision will return until then calm down. There are others here and they are not a threat, okay?" said Skyler and upon hearing his voice the creature calmed down.

"Yes, master." it replied in a quiet voice and then it went still.

The group saw Skyler head towards another tube and opened this one also, but unlike the last one, white mist came out. A large creature then stepped out and it had armor on made from some kind of animal's bone or flesh, but didn't wear a mask.

"Well, how was your sleep Steel Blade?" said Skyler looking at the teenage Predator.

"Fine sir. Is it time for more training?" it asked while bowing its head while kneeling.

"No, its time we see how well you learned. [Turns back towards group] All of you come with me. [To Blade] Get your weapons." said Skyler motioning for the group to follow him.

Arriving in what appeared to be a high-tech war room, Skyler seemed to go from serious to serious and enraged.

"We got three problems." he said to the group.

"What are they?" asked Daxter.

"One: Rage is back."

"What?! You mean that insane, psychopathic, planet-destroying, lunatic?!"

"Yep."

"I thought you killed him and crushed his skull." said Jak.

"I did, but apparently somebody brought him back. Two: we have the Freedom League hunting us down and I bet Rage framed us for it somehow, and Three: Kor is also back. Which of these three do you think we should deal with first?" continued Skyler and everyone agreed with dealing with Rage.

Suddenly Seven appeared beside Skyler and everyone took a step back as to how he looked now. Tall and black with two rows of back spikes, a long cleaver-like tail, and one detail that spooked them; two inches above the knee that went down to the ankles, was the tattered remains of blue cargo pants and Skyler noticed this.

"Trust me you don't want to know how I created Seven." was all he said.

A few hours later, the group came upon the rogue KG base and split into teams. Jak, Daxter, and Naruto on the south side, Skyler, Mike, and Seven north, Steel Blade with Night-crawler on the west.

Skyler saw a KG standing by himself and snuck up behind him and put his fist through the guy's chest showing the stunned KG his beating heart before he crushed it killing the guard then hid the body. The three then saw two guards on top of the entrance with sniper rifles, motioning for a double prong attack, Seven then began to climb onto the building while Mike got a few quills ready to throw at the other guard.

Upon nearing his target, Seven pounced as the quill hit the other guard smack in the face. The guard saw his comrade fall and reached for his com-link but felt something sharp go thru his spine and then it burst out of his chest then…[Head gets whacked off].

The three then went in thru the ventilation shafts and come to the research room where there were about thousands of Dark Eco crystals. Placing explosives on the crystals they got ready to blow them to pieces until a scientist came into the room at which Skyler put him into a neck-lock and threatened to slice his throat with a claw.

"P-please don't kill me…" said the scientist with fear in his voice.

"I don't plan to. Where'd you get the crystals?" said Skyler pushing his claw into the guy's throat but not harshly.

"Rage brings them to use from a nearby cave."

"Where is it?"

"Its about t-three miles west of here."

"Thanks. Now you have a date with linoleum."

"Wha-[Gets put into sleeper-hold and passes out]"

Hiding his body in a safe area, they blow the crystals and begin to leave. They regrouped outside the base and headed for the cave. Arriving early morning, they entered the cave and came face to face with Rage who was mining the nearby crystals and then noticed the heroes looking at him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the small ragtag army of wanted heroes. You like what I did? [Laughs like Orochimaru]" says Rage with a smirk.

"Oh, how I hate that laugh." said Skyler with his eyes flashing between blue, orange, and hellfire. Mike's eyes were also changing but from blue to more wild shapes.

Suddenly Skyler burst into flames and became Inferno Skyler and Mike turned into his animal form and the two charged Rage. Rage sent a knee into Mike's wolf snout that caused a yelp to escape him as he flew back and the flames on Skyler turned white-hot, blinding the group as they tried to watch the fight. Skyler delivers a flurry of haymakers into Rage's face causing the guy to spit out three teeth, Skyler then delivers a upper cut to Rage's chin causing him to fly into the nearby wall. Grabbing Rage by a leg, Skyler throws Rage onto the ground and then does it al least another ten times before throwing Rage to the ground then slams a foot onto Rage causing him to cough up purple blood. Skyler then grabs him by the throat and lifts him high into the air as the flames die down and brings out two white-hot wrist-blades and swipes them thru Rage's neck and then pulls Rage's head off and drags Rage's headless body out of the cave. Helping Mike up, Jak and Naruto carry the unconscious wolf teen back to Blackout.

Arriving back in Haven the group encounter Torn upon which Skyler throws Rage's headless body towards Torn's feet and lifts up Rage's severed head.

"This why we're wanted?" said Skyler with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, but its too late for that." replied Torn upon which three League soldiers advanced bearing the liquid nitrogen tanks and Skyler backed away. Suddenly the League soldier's brought out their guns too.

"Arrest them." said Torn walking away and the ice soldiers advanced spraying the cold liquid onto Skyler as he gave Seven and Blade new orders and the two left. Kurt teleported away.

Skyler began to weaken as the cold overtook his body and he collapsed and watched as Mike went wolfupine but got hit with a tranquilizer dart, saw Jak and Naruto hit with the butts of rifles, and saw Daxter run for his life then Skyler blacked out.

Skyler awoke to find himself in a prison cell with his arms put into electrified chains and began to wonder why Torn had done this when it hit him.

"ERROL!" he roared and then he heard a loud wolf-like howl that blew the lights out in the cell he was in, which also deactivated the chains and allowed him to escape. The lone guard was a rogue KG and Skyler gladly took his life as his clawed hands swept thru the guard's metal helmet and flesh splattering the nearby wall in red blood.

Skyler then plowed thru the nearby wall and began the search for his friends, starting with his brother but took the form of a rogue KG to blend in better.

END CHAPTER

Sorry for not rating this chapter at the beginning, but as I'm sure you can tell this chapter has M content, but it is mostly near the end. Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto, Jak & Daxter, or any other characters, except Skyler. The Naruto in my stories after Hybrid 2 are based on Miyuki-ice-fox's Naruto.

Chapter 4: Torture and Escape

[Red Eco cracks against skin]

Jak was getting tired of this. He knew something was wrong after Torn had them "arrested". But the pain from his torturers was too much right now. He felt his skin burning from each blow of the Red Eco staff. To him this was worse than the years Errol spent torturing him when he first came to Haven, but he was stronger now and wouldn't break under the pain. But he heard Daxter's screams of pain and knew his orange buddy wouldn't last long. He kept wondering what had happened to Naruto and Mike when a loud wolf-like howl came from somewhere causing the lights in the room to flicker. About six seconds later he heard a guard come in from somewhere, his eyes were blurred and couldn't see very well.

"The prisoner's escaped!" said the guard who had entered.

"Which one?" asked the one holding the staff.

"The Fox Dragon! The guard in the room….his face was…[gags]…gone! [retches to side]"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the guard's face. It was cut clean thru and most of his face, along with a ton of blood, was splattered onto the wall!"

"Keep an eye out for him. If he frees his friends, Errol's plan won't work."

'So this is all Errol's doing?', thought Jak, "Come get us Skyler." said Jak quietly before the pain of the staff came back.

Skyler had used his tracking abilities to locate a room in which all of his friends had been in before but hate entered him upon seeing the mess inside.

He went over to each smear of blood and checked out who it belonged to by touching it and smelling it after putting his index and middle finger into each puddle.

"Hmm…Mike was lashed with a whip…Jak a Red Eco staff…Daxter…UGH! That fleabag needs a bath!…same as Jak's torture…Naruto…[soft growl escapes him]…If those f##$% hurt any of them…" he stopped as a KG janitor entered the room and started to play his part, "Took you long enough! Do you know that if the Fox Dragon got in here he could track down his friends with just these small samples of blood?!" he yelled like a commanding officer to the janitor.

" [Sarcastically] Sorry!" said the janitor at which Skyler slapped.

"No back-talk! Now get cleaning!" said Skyler as he walked out of the room, 'Too bad you were too late.' thought Skyler with a smirk as another wolf howl pierced the air.

Coming towards a four rooms, he saw three guards talking to each other and listened.

"Can you believe how powerful that wolf's howl is? [Howl from room causes lights to flicker]"

"No. That's unreal!"

"Hate to meet the Fox Dragon with his brother being tortured."

"Kind of late for that." said Skyler at which he returned to his true form and brought out his wrist-blades.

"Oh, S#%^!" said a guard before Skyler decapitated the first two in a single blow and before the third could fire he felt his abdomen filled with buck-shot and fell onto his back as Skyler raised a triple-barreled shotgun to his face and blew away the smoke.

Walking over to the injured guard, he put his foot onto his chest and turned his foot into claws.

"One chance, better get it right. What is my brother's condition?" asked Skyler pressing his foot down.

"[Strained] I don't know!"

"WRONG ANSWER!" says Skyler as he slams his foot down and it burst thru the guard's chest instantly killing him, "Oh well. I'll see for myself." he said resuming his disguise and entered the room holding Mike.

Upon entering he felt like revealing himself right away because of what he saw. They had chained Mike's arms up and let him hang and were constantly hitting him with a Red Eco staff.

"Let me take a crack at him." said Skyler walking up to the guards and they handed him the staff, Skyler then gets ready to deliver what would be an impalement move.

"Dragon's breath." he says quietly at which Mike's head shoots up and fires off quills in two directions, hitting the guards on either side of Skyler.

"Hey! What's going on?!" yells the guard behind Skyler.

"Payback!" said Skyler as he releases the disguise and brings the staff into the guard's abdomen and impales it into him.

As Skyler is killing the guards, inside the observation room, a retired KG Death-bot now a janitor had his back turned to the window as Skyler kills off every guard that comes near him. The janitor-bot was listening to Courtney Gears' music "Rise up and Destroy all Squishies" (music from Ratchet & Clank: Up your Arsenal) and upon turning to face the window saw the room empty of anybody, but full of blood. Seeing this the bot threw down his mop.

"I quit!" he said and stormed out of the base.

After killing every guard, Skyler released his brother and saw the extent of his wounds; serious, but not life-threatening but didn't like looking at the burn marks from the Red Eco. Skyler then rescued the others and each of them had serious wounds. After collecting all of them, Skyler decided not to arc away on account of his friends' conditions instead he ran out of the base as a blur leaving behind after-images to confuse any KG still alive, he then headed for his base in the Wasteland.

Jak was the first to wake up and found himself in a bed with a needle in his arm. At first he felt like ripping it out, but when he saw the green substance he calmed down. Getting up he saw his shirt was gone but not his pants, he also noticed the needle was connected to a mobile green eco dispenser and dragged it along with him as he walked around Skyler's base.

He jumped when Seven appeared before him.

"Sorry for spooking you, but you're supposed to be resting." spoke Seven in his quiet yet somewhat creepy voice.

"How long have we been out?" asked Jak.

"Twenty weeks."

"Twenty?!"

"Yeah, thought you might react like. [Heads towards upper level] Skyler's been out trying to find out information as to why Torn betrayed us and he hasn't come back yet."

"So how long before we're ready?"

"Judging by how you look, now…the others? Maybe another day or two."

Jak sighed and sat down on a nearby crate and carefully removed the needle after which the hole healed up and it appeared as if it was never there and began to explore the base until he came to a large door with a mechanical lock. Suddenly a robotic eye came out and scanned Jak.

"ID: No Match. Password?" spoke the eye.

"Uh…"

"Password: No Match. Come back later. [retracts into wall with a whir]"

Jak then leaves the door and walks into a room filled with weapons, some he could recognize from his world, others belonging to many other worlds. Seeing one that caught his eye he went up to it and read the inscription on the side.

"Ryno VI. Caution: Illegal."

Jak's eyes widened at this.

'Skyler uses illegal weapons?!' though Jak and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing in my armory?" said Skyler.

"Looking around." said Jak nervously.

"Don't worry about me using illegal weapons. I obey laws. [Quietly] To some extent."

"What are these weapons?"

"Weapons from my travels. Some though have sentimental values." said Skyler as he looks at weapons from his ruined home-world.

"Okay. That last part sounded like you're missing something." said Jak at which Skyler let out a sigh.

"You're right. I do miss some things. I miss my home, Terra. It was once lush, and so far ahead of its cousin, Earth. Until some idiotic Bio-Terrorist came along and threatened to unleash a bio-weapon on the planet! He did and now only a few scattered towns remain, hidden in the mountain ranges where trees and water are still alive, the rest are now like everything else that was affected by the virus, dead yet alive. [Shudders] Planned to get my father and brother away from there, but never did until now. Enough. I hate that topic. Now Jak I have a job for you." said Skyler as a smirk appeared on his face.

"What?"

"Deliver this to Vin. [Hands black canister to Jak] And don't open it! Trust me it won't be pretty if you do."

"Okay. Stealth or not?"

"Either. Now go."

Jak then left for Haven and waited till it was night to sneak into the Power Station. Vin then appeared before him and got nervous.

"Y-you shouldn't be here! Torn said you're helping the rogues. I need to warn Torn." said Vin's holographic head flying everywhere around the room in a panic.

"Wait! Vin. Have you noticed anything **strange** about anybody recently?" said Jak trying to stop Vin from giving him away.

"Yeah! Usually Samos and Tym greet me in the mornings on their way to the Eco Lab and when they leave, but now they're completely ignoring me. I may be inside a computer, but I have feelings too!"

"Errol or Rage, we don't know who, did something to them and Skyler told me to give this to you." [Hands canister to one of Vin's scanners]

"Nanobots?! What're…?! Of Course! How come I didn't see it?! You may want to find cover Jak, or leave the city for what happens next."

Doing as Vin said, Jak left the city and watched as a blue swarm of nanobots swarmed the city and began to eat the Neuro-chips off of everybody. One landed on him and as soon as he looked at it, it left.

The next day, Jak and Skyler returned to Haven and everything was back to normal. Seeing this he had Daxter and Naruto moved to the Medical Facility, but kept Mike in his fortress due to some trust issues after the incident.

A while later Skyler came into the Naughty Ottsel forcing a rogue forward by putting the guard in a half-Nelson.

"Keep fighting it and it'll be worse for you." said Skyler as he slammed the guard's head onto the counter, "NOW TALK!"

"[Spits in Skyler's face] I isn't telling you nothing!" said the guard.

[Skyler puts claw into guard's eye]

"You like that?! Then TALK! [Slams guard's head again]"

"[Through pain] Errol will kill me if he found out I talked."

[Slams guard again]

"He wants to destroy Haven for the massive amount of Dark Eco buried under the city where the old Statue of Mar used to be!"

"Thanks. Now time for your reward." said Skyler as he dragged the injured guard out of the bar to never be seen again.

The next day Naruto and Daxter were released from the Medical Facility and went to the bar.

"Skyler! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PLACE?!" yelled Daxter after seeing the blood on the bar's counter.

"Trust me. Its better you don't know. Besides, I'm cleaning it up." replied Skyler with a smug face as he used a rag to wipe away the crimson blood, "Figured out Errol's plan. He's going to destroy Haven."

"We know that, Einstein!" said Daxter at which he got slapped in the back of his head by Naruto.

"But we don't know how. I found his base, or more like his new base. [Deep breath] It's up in what remains of what was once called the "Snowy Mountains"."

"Wait. You mean that place is still around?" asked Jak as he entered the bar.

"Yeah. [To himself] Great! Now I get to freeze to death while saving a city! [Back to group] Okay, one question: Do I have to come with?" said Skyler looking at the three.

"[All three] Yes!"

"What's a matter? You afraid to get a bit of snow on you?" said Daxter teasingly.

"Hey! I'm powerless in cold areas!" said Skyler tensing up at Daxter's teasing.

"Hey calm down. I was only joking!"

The next day the group arrives at their destination thanks to Skyler arcing them up to the top. Upon reaching the top they see Skyler have his wings fold around him.

"S-see?! I told y-you I can't s-stand the c-cold!" said Skyler walking ahead of the group, "AHH! I can't do this! Call me when you're inside a nice warm area." finished Skyler as he arced away.

The three look around at the scenery in the mountain and see its fairly the same from what Jak and Daxter remembered. Upon Jak's suggestion they head for the cave hidden behind some trees and once they enter they see that the old death-traps are frozen over along with the bottomless pit nearby covered in 30 ft thick ice. Jak jumps onto the ice and skates easily across it, while Naruto slips and slides across the ice until he gets to the other side.

The trio then come upon the old Eco switch and notice Yellow Eco leaking out the side. Daxter walks up to it and touches it and goes shooting into the ceiling.

"Daxter you okay?" said Jak kneeling and looking into his dazed buddy's face.

"[Slurred] Yeah Jak. I'm okay. Why didn't you tell me Yellow eco had so much kick?" said Daxter as he tried to clear his head and vision.

The group then headed for Errol's base and fought their way thru KG soldiers and Death-bots. Arriving in a large open room, Skyler appeared before them and they got ready to fight whatever Errol sent their way.

"You heroes think I'm going to fight you? THIS time I will let somebody else deal with you." said Errol over a intercom.

Suddenly the doors slammed shut and white mist began to creep towards them and Skyler began to panic.

"Let me out! Let me OUT!" said Skyler as he began to pound on the door behind him. The other three weren't effected by the mist, but got really bad feelings when Skyler turned around.

"Let me out…let me out…let me out." he kept repeating and upon them seeing his eyes they saw he had no recognition for them and began to advance on them.

"Oh, crud!" said Daxter as the trio began to back away from Skyler.

END CHAPTER

I just felt like making a boss battle and decided to make Skyler a boss for once. As you can see, also in a earlier chapter, Skyler hates the cold and is weakened by it. And put him in a room where he can't escape the cold and just wait and see.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The trio backed away from the advancing Skyler as he appeared to show no recognition for them. Letting out a roar that pierced the air, Skyler charged the three bringing out his claws as he did so. The three saw this and jumped out of the way.

"Come on big guy! SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Daxter and jumped off of Jak's shoulder to go Dark. Jak and Naruto reluctantly brought out their weapons and aimed them for Skyler.

"Sorry pal." said Naruto as he charged Skyler and slid under a punch, that would have surely broken his face, and fired a Red Eco shell into Skyler's face and then rolled to the side as he fired another round into Skyler's face.

Skyler then disappeared from sight and Jak found himself lifted up by one leg and saw the wrist-blades heading for his stomach and fired a Peace Maker round at point-blank range and was dropped as Skyler fell into the mist unconscious until it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Jak suddenly felt a sharp pain pierce his "Daxter's perch" shoulder and saw Skyler had put the wrist-blades thru it.

Skyler then grabbed Jak by the head and tossed him into a nearby wall.

Suddenly a loud wolf-like howl pierced the air causing Jak, Naruto, and Dark Daxter to clutch their ears as a bluish-orange wolf with porcupine quills burst through a door and reverted to its human form.

"You guys should have brought me along instead." said Mike jokingly as he threw quills pinning Skyler's hands to the wall. Seeing that his brother was struggling to get free, he rushed over to Jak and helped him up.

"You guys know how to ride animals?" asked Mike getting looks from all three.

"Hmm. Let me think. We've ridden a Flut Flut Bird, a Leaper Lizard. Yeah we know how to ride animals!" said Daxter climbing onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Ever ride a Wolf-pine?" asked Mike with a smirk and then handed Jak to Naruto and turned into his animal form.

The three climbed onto Mike's back and Naruto had to hold on tight to both fur and relaxed quills as he tried to keep Jak from falling off as the speeding Wolf-pine was surprisingly fast with three passengers. Leaving the base, Naruto found that Mike as a Wolf-pine was able to go through snow like it was nothing.

'Maybe we should have brought him instead.' was Naruto's thought and the Wolf-pine shot a quick smirk at Naruto stunning him.

Halfway down the mountain Skyler appeared before them causing Mike to stop and the three got off of him. Skyler and Mike began to circle each other, one in a human/dragon hybrid form, the other as a Wolf-pine. Mike pounced first and brought his teeth onto Skyler's left shoulder. Skyler then grabbed Mike and tossed him to the ground and tried to stomp him but missed. As they fought they began to get closer and closer to the edge of the mountain until Mike pounced on Skyler causing the two to plummet down into the remains of the Volcanic Crater and the trio looked on until the two were no longer visible.

Suddenly a quill lodged itself into the cliff's edge and a voice came over their com-links.

"Mind pulling me up? I can't have that quill lodged in all day!" came Mike's voice.

Daxter and Naruto began to lift the quill up and were shocked to see it attached to a long bluish-orange piece of rope and when they pulled Mike up he retracted the quill back into his back.

"Man, ejecting a quill like that hurts." said Mike rotating a shoulder with his arm.

"What about Skyler?" asked Daxter looking over the cliff.

"He fell into lava, sooo I'm guessing it'll snap him out of the trance." replied Mike as Blackout appeared beside the cliff with the door open and the group went inside.

A few days later, Skyler came into the bar and seemed possibly a bit upset, but just went to the counter and relaxed.

"Strange how he can go from upset to relaxed." said Daxter to himself, but got a quill to his rear from Mike who was chuckling.

"You want to go quill-boy?!" said Daxter getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't go there Dax." said Jak giving Daxter a glare who stopped immediately.

Suddenly Skyler shot up and turned around.

"Everybody get down!" yelled Skyler as he put a wing around Mike and the rest ducked.

Suddenly the whole front of the bar was blown open. Getting up Jak, Daxter, and Naruto found blasters in their faces and the wielders were rogue KG, suddenly all three of the Krimzons screamed in pain as orange lightning engulfed them. After five seconds of being electrocuted, the soldiers fell back as incredibly black husks and the three looked behind them to see Skyler with an outstretched hand with orange lightning arcing off his fingertips and orange eyes also giving off orange electricity.

"WHOA! Where'd you learn to do that?!" said Daxter getting up but got a gun put to the back of his head.

"DIE FLEABAG!" said the KG as he began to pull the trigger but suddenly his gun was thrown out of his hand and Skyler put his hand into fist and the guard instantly reached for his throat, choking.

"[Choking] What…is…this?!" said the guard as his throat got tighter and tighter.

"Force Choke, but I want you to scream in pain with Force Lightning Choke!" said Skyler as the guard began to scream in pain as lightning filled his throat and come out of his mouth burning his face.

"Haven't used these abilities for two hundred years and I still got it. [Chuckles evilly] Let's have some fun." said Skyler as he loosened his fist and the guard began breathing heavily, but was unable to get any air before Skyler started to slam him into the walls and the ground and after about ten slams brought up his other hand and made a pulling motion as the guard screamed in agony until his midsection exploded, Skyler then dropped the now bisected KG leaving everybody but Mike shocked at what just happened.

"W-what just h-happened?" asked Daxter looking at the bisected guard.

"Some other abilities of mine that I haven't used since I left my universe. Forgot how much fun they were." replied Skyler walking out of the ruined bar with the others close behind him.

"OH MAN! My beautiful bar!" said Daxter looking into the ruins of the Naughty Ottsel.

"Oh quit your whining! You can have it rebuilt!" said Skyler as he began to think things over.

Suddenly KG blaster rounds come towards all of them, causing the group to retreat as Skyler brought out the HMG-800 (aka Heavy Machine Gun with 800mm explosive tipped rounds) and started firing back killing any KG unlucky enough to get hit.

"Guys we're evacuating the city!" come Torn's voice over their com-links.

"Are you serious?! What's going on?!" said Jak firing off a few Blaster rounds at some tiny KG Death-bots.

"Both the Metal Heads and the rogue KG have entered the city. They're overwhelming everything!"

"Great! Now what?" said Daxter.

"I thought I told you not to say that Daxter!" said Skyler as he fired more rounds off then got out a huge silvery board and jumped onto it grabbing the others as he did so.

"Hang on!" said Skyler as he began to power grind the streets heading for the garage where the Griever was kept.

Upon arriving at the garage everybody got in and mounted the tank-car's various weapons. Skyler then floored the gas and burst thru the metal garage flattening any KG in the way with a sickening '_CRUNCH!_' as they were run over.

"This just gets worse and worse" said Skyler as he left the city in the Griever and headed for Spargus.

Suddenly a "shooting star" crashed landed somewhere in the Wasteland with its two pilots unconscious.

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitors

A Lombax opened his eyes to see his ship once again trashed and let out a groan, not only from the wreck but also because he had hit his head pretty hard.

"Ugh…My head…Wait! Clank!" said the Lombax as he began to rummage thru the debris and found his rectangular bodied, round headed robotic friend.

"Clank! You alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" said the Lombax holding up three fingers as his friend's eyes began to open.

"Ratchet you are holding up three digits. Why you would need to do that for me is not necessary." said Clank getting up.

"Ah, come on! What, would you prefer me hitting you with my wrench?" joked Ratchet.

"That would most likely do irreparable damage to my internal systems. So I guess the first option is better." replied Clank going to the ruined door and hopping out of the ship and Ratchet came behind him.

"Oh man! It's hot here!" said Ratchet holding his cybernetic hand above his eyes.

"Correction: It is actually 180.87 degrees Fahrenheit here and your chances of survival are slim." said Clank.

"What about you?"

"The intense heat will most likely cause me to malfunction unless we can find shelter within the next 30 minutes."

"Great. Now I have to worry about finding them and death." said Ratchet walking away from the wreck as Clank jumped onto his back.

"Ratchet, I believe we have company." said Clank with an alarmed tone.

"What?! Where are they?!" said Ratchet looking around for enemies with the Dual Vipers V.9 at the ready.

"We have two underneath us, but I'm not picking up hostile readings from them. Another from the north, a "helicopter" I believe. Fifteen from the west and five from the east."

"Which is closest?"

"The fifteen will be here any moment followed by the helicopter then the five."

"[Sarcastically] Great."

Suddenly Ratchet heard loud roars from over a sand-dune and saw 10 medium-sized creatures with greenish eyes and green gems followed by 5 giant ones with turrets on their backs charge him. Suddenly the sand to his left and right erupted spewing forth two metal scorpions; one huge, one small. The small one suddenly turned into a metal humanoid and both of the two started to fire missiles with purple tails that exploded into black twisters.

Upon hearing helicopter blades, Ratchet looked up to see a black helicopter open fire on the creatures and then turn into a giant metal humanoid. He then heard a loud engine approaching and saw a black and orange tank-car launch off of a cliff and crush one of the giant green-eyed creatures under its tires as a mini-gun on the back turned and opened fired on another and Ratchet caught a glimpse of the gunner and recognized him. The tank-car suddenly sped up and stopped behind a rock covering and five figures got out and Ratchet recognized four of them, but the fifth puzzled him.

"Ratchet get down!" said Skyler as he pulled out tri-launcher and fired three missiles at a Metal-Saur and its head was blown off.

"Next time you come, how about calling first!" said Dark Dax as he slammed a Metal Head into the sand breaking its skull.

"Sorry. Didn't even think the random quantum-warp jump would work." said Ratchet as he fired rounds at a Metal Head.

"Actually Ratchet, the chances of that succeeding are 0.00000000000000000000-" began Clank but was stopped by Ratchet who gave him a "not now!" look.

Suddenly Ratchet heard a wolf-like growl and saw a Wolf-Pine tackle a Metal Head and rip its throat out.

"[ Quietly] Things just keep getting weirder and weirder." Ratchet said quietly as the last of the Metal Heads fell and the Wolf-Pine reverted back to its human form.

"Woo! That was fun!" said Mike as he jumped off the Metal Head he had killed.

"Showoff!" said Daxter looking away.

"Hey at least I'm not a afraid to jump into a fight, unlike you Daxter."

"You wanna knuckle sandwich?! Because I'm about to give you one!"

"You can't catch me! You can't even catch your own tail!"

"[GASP] How dare you! I can too catch my tail unlike you wolf boy!"

"That's it! [Wolf growl]"

Mike tackles Daxter and both get into a biting and punching fight as the others snicker. After about thirty seconds, Skyler walks up to the fighting duo and grabs them both by the scruffs of their necks and then bangs their heads together and drops them.

"BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT! NOW!" yelled Skyler looking at both of them, "Sorry Ratchet. My brother just seems to want to pick fights with the weasel."

"WEASEL! I'm an-[Skyler's tail whacks Daxter on the back of the head]" starts a startled Daxter at Skyler's insult.

"Anyway…What brings you hear?"

"Cortex sent me to get you guys." said Ratchet uneasily.

"CORTEX?! You mean that big-headed, yellow skinned, failure of an evil scientist?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE PRECURSORS IS GOING ON?!"

"Well, I think it'd be better if I brought you guys back, but the ship's trashed. But I think it'd be better if we took care of what's going on here first."

"What do you mean?"

"Errol is going to attack Haven in two days. I saw a huge cannon headed towards the city when we were entering the atmosphere."

"Great! No matter. Let's get him."

A few hours later they arrive at the base of the mobile cannon and see that its not only a cannon but also a heavily fortified fortress. Skyler arced everybody inside and they wondered how Errol had managed to build this, but they stopped when tons of guards came at them weapons drawn.

Suddenly Skyler formed his right hand into a mace and pulled it away from his arm as it formed a long chain then began to spin it until he launched it into a rogue KG's face causing the guy to fly back as it smashed into his face tearing half the helmet, along with half his face, off while also instantly killing him. Skyler then retracted the mace and formed it back into a hand as he brought out a eight-barreled Gatling Shotgun and began to open fire at the stunned rogues.

"Split up! Take out anything that looks important!" yelled Skyler as he continued to kill the rogues with high-velocity buck-shot.

The group split up with Mike, Ratchet and Clank heading towards the Power Core. Jak, Daxter, and Naruto the Engine Room and Skyler heading for the built-in Barracks.

But little did they know that Errol had seen this coming.

"Time for the surprise." he said in his distorted voice as he pressed a button and released experimental units, each heading for the different groups with one thing in mind: Destruction.

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Final Battle against Errol

**Mike, Ratchet and Clank in the Power Core:**

The three fought against any rogue Kg that came near them and fought all the way to the very center of the Power Core where Ratchet was trying to shut down the Core but without any luck.

"Come on! There's got to be some way to shut this thing down!" yelled Ratchet after his latest attempt failed.

"Let me try." said Mike pushing Ratchet out of the way, "You may want to cover your ears."

"What?"

Suddenly Mike let out a loud ear-piercing wolf howl that caused Ratchet to cover his ears and watched as the Power Core's structure began to collapse and pipes began to release steam as the sound seemed to destroy everything metal or electronic, which caused Ratchet to look at Clank and his buddy was also covering his ears (or audio receptors) and seemed perfectly fine and sighed with relief, but the howl just seemed to get louder and louder. Suddenly it stopped.

"There. All done." said Mike as Ratchet and Clank uncovered their ears.

[Pipe falls down, wires crackle with electricity]

"Whoa!" said Ratchet and Clank at the same time.

Suddenly a Terminator-like robot appeared behind them and knocked them out with a Stun Rifle.

**Jak, Daxter, and Naruto in the Engine Room:**

The trio made their way to the Engine Room, but came to a room filled with KG soldiers. Naruto charged with a blue orb in his hand and his nine tails bristling with the energy of the orb and brought the attack down onto 5 guards at once. Jak launched Daxter who went Dark and did a Dark Bomb instantly killing at least 20 of the rogues. Jak also went Dark and did a Dark Strike Bomb which killed the rest of the guards and also shut the engines down but only for a few seconds.

"Daxter?" said Jak pointing at the large engine turbine.

"I know. I'm on it." said Daxter climbing into the turbine and within ten seconds the turbine began to fall to pieces and Daxter emerged unharmed from the wreckage.

But before any of them could react they were rendered unconscious.

**Skyler in Barracks:**

Skyler knocked on the door to the Barracks and when a guard answered he fired a Dark/Red Eco round into the door, blowing it clean off the hinges. He then had the Eco within him form his right arm into a cannon and attached a Eco Bullet belt from the cannon to his arm and began firing Dark/Red Eco rounds at the KG in the room and upon impact each round caused pieces of flesh and metal to go flying all over the place.

'Jak needs to learn more on Eco Control.' thought Skyler as he blew a guard's head in half with a single round.

Looking around he saw one guard still alive and went over to him and put a round thru his chest which didn't kill him, but severely injured him.

"P-please don't do this. I-I surrendered. I'm y-your prisoner. [Gets shot in head]" said the guard as he tried to stop Skyler from killing him.

"Traitors don't deserve to live." said Skyler looking down at the now dead guard.

"You're one to talk." said a voice and Skyler turned around to see a KG holding his side as blood spilled out of a wound.

"How'd you know I was a traitor?" asked Skyler with suspicion.

"S-somebody t-told me." said the guard as he found out he had made a mistake.

"Remove your helmet."

[Guard removes helmet to reveal emerald-colored eyes and three claw marks going thru both eyes horizontally]

"Hello Shockwave."

"Figures. You're the only one who would see thru my disguises here. Just finish me.

"Something's different about you. Usually you would try to kill me, but now?…What happened?"

"After you last defeated Megatron in **our** world, I fled and wound up here where I can fit in as a elf, or whatever these people are, and I can enjoy life. Now I know why Optimus was so intent on protecting Earth. Just kill me."

"Why?"

"I'm on the wrong side."

"Not going to happen. Leave."

Shockwave then left but gave Skyler a sad glance and disappeared.

"There's one! Kill him!" yelled a rogue KG which got Skyler's attention and open fired with his Dark Cannon and obliterated the new wave of KG and only received a few flesh wounds as he advanced deeper into the Barracks.

A rogue charged him with a Eco sword and Skyler brought up his cannon pointing it into the charging guard's face.

"Never bring a sword to a gun fight." said Skyler as he fired a round.

The round came out and embedded itself into the guard's eye before it exploded, splattering the guard's head everywhere.

"Oops. Forgot that I had it set for delayed." said Skyler with a smirk before he felt a strange sensation and then sensed pain coming from his brother. This made him go from "cool but trigger happy" to "angry and run-for-your life b#$%^".

Skyler arced to the entrance of the command room and brought out Eco Artillery launchers from his back and fired causing the doors to be blown open.

Entering he saw Jak, Daxter, Naruto, Ratchet and Clank at gunpoint with Mike being held hostage by Errol.

"Drop your weapons and surrender or they get it." said Errol bringing a blade close to Mike's throat.

"You want to make the same mistake the Death Trooper did?" said Skyler putting away his Eco cannon arm and slowly reaching for a razor disc.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You kill my brother, you'll regret it. Same goes for Naruto, but with him I can bring him back with your life energy, doesn't matter if he gets killed by an organic or a machine."

Suddenly the guards holding the others at gunpoint at disintegrated and everybody looks behind Skyler to see a emerald eyed guard holding a weird looking cannon.

"Sergeant, what is the meaning of this?!" yelled Errol.

"You think you're a machine? You haven't seen nothing, "sir"! This is also my resignation!" replied Shockwave getting rid of his "human" disguise and turning into a robot the same size as Skyler but with the looks from "Transformers: Dark of the Moon" and cocks his cannon arm.

"Die fool!" says Shockwave as he fires a round and Mike pulls a quill out and hits Errol with it in the leg which causes him to release Mike. The round explodes in Errol's chest sending him flying into the wall behind him which allows Jak, Naruto and Ratchet to pull out their weapons.

"You think you can defeat me?! EAs destroy them!" yells Errol at which 4 black robots with sword like hands approached them.

"Oh SLAG! Errol how'd you get them?!" yelled Skyler at seeing these terrible machines again.

"Wouldn't **you** like to know?!"

'_Wait a minute!_' thought Skyler, then a smirk appeared on his lips as he formed his arm into the cannon again and fired a round directly into the chest of the closest EA.

"Nice try Errol. Almost had me. But wrong material!" said Skyler as he shot the other three EA droids instantly destroying them.

Soon a major gun fight was on between Jak, Naruto, Skyler and Shockwave against Errol with the heroes dodging mines, lasers, and bullets. After thirty minutes of intense gun-fighting Errol was severely damaged.

"You can't defeat me! I'm perfection!" yelled Errol as Skyler approached with his cannon pointed at Errol.

"Only machines without brains say that." was all Skyler said as he grabbed Errol's chest plate, lifted it up a bit and put the cannon in and fired.

"NO! [Head Explodes]"

Skyler then drops the now headless Errol and shots Errol's body to pieces.

"Since when can you do that?!" yelled Daxter.

"You don't learn about Eco too fast do you?" said Skyler as his hand returned to normal.

"Daxter, not now. Next we have to deal with Kor." said Jak approaching Skyler.

"This'll be fun." said Skyler as the group left for the old Metal Head nest.

END CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Final Battle against Kor

The group minus Shockwave, due to him losing an arm to Errol, arrived in the wasteland area that led into the old nest which seemed strangely deserted, but unfortunately nothing is ever easy.

Suddenly Metal Heads of all sizes come out of nowhere and heads towards the group.

"Been nice knowing you Jak." says Daxter as he hops off of Jak's shoulder and goes Dark.

"We're not dead yet Dax." replies Jak at which he pulls out the Peace Maker, Naruto Scattergun, Ratchet Ryno V, and Skyler turns his right arm into a eco cannon resembling Shockwave's cannon.

Soon it's a massive weapon/fist fight against hordes of Metal Heads and from Blackout's point-of-view it looks hopeless. You can hear the dying screams of the Metals, the sound of heavy weapon rounds being discharged, the sound of pain from our heroes being injured, the sound of claws and swords ripping thru flesh.

Within five hours, there's thousands of dead Metal Heads littering the battlefield with only one hero still conscious, the others are severely hurt and unconscious.

"This is worse then the Zerg! Get off me! [Puts cannon into Metal Head mouth and fires] Can't keep this up!" says Skyler as he defends a small position where his friends are unconscious and is taking the full force of the Metals on.

"Skyler, you there?" came Torn's voice over his com-link.

"Yeah! Please tell me we've got reinforcements on the way."

"You do, but you have to hold out for at least another ten minutes."

"WHAT?! Everybody but me is unconscious and you expect **me** to hold out for another** ten minutes**?! I'm getting injured and I don't know…[Fires round into Metal Head mouth]…how much longer I can even hold out!"

"Yeah."

"[Growls and slices off Metal's head] FINE!"

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

Skyler fell to his knees as the last once of strength left his beaten body. The Eco Cannon fell apart from his right arm revealing a blue glowing skeletal arm that slowly began to regenerate the skin.

"Torn…if I make it out of this…I'll so cut your head off…" said Skyler as he fell to the ground and watched as Metal Heads began to boldly, yet slowly, advance on him.

Suddenly Skyler saw Freedom League troops advance on the Metals and were beating them back and then Skyler saw Torn approach.

"You…have…some serious…tendency for being late…"

A few hours later the group awoke inside of a Medical Tent and Skyler stepped in with his right arm bandaged up but the bright blue blood he had was very visible on the cloth and the group except Mike winced when they saw the bony fingers sticking out.

"Glad you guys are awake. Starting to worry about all of you."

"Brother, what happened to your arm?" said Mike getting up with his Wolf-pine tail drooped.

"Jak, I have a piece of advice for you: If you learn how to form Eco weapons, don't hold them if they form on your arm when you're about to pass out or you'll lose some skin. Also I'm not sure if I'll be joining in for the fight with Kor."

"What?! You're not coming with?! Aw man! Great! There goes our heavy hitter." cried Daxter jumping up.

"I said "I'm not sure", I didn't say I wasn't going Daxter. Clean your ears fleabag."

**THIRTY MINUTES**** LATER:**

Jak, Daxter, Naruto, Ratchet and Mike enter the nest and battle their way thru dozens of Stinger Metals, which wasn't very fun for any of them, and finally arrive in Kor's chamber.

"I see you've made it this far, but none of you are leaving here alive!" yells Kor as he drops down in front of the group.

Suddenly the ground starts shaking and it throws everybody off balance.

"Hey! W-what's going on?!" yells Daxter from Jak's shoulder.

His question is answered when a huge metal creature burst from the ground and someplace on its back opens up, revealing a giant Shockwave with a black & orange robot with black dreadlocks and blue eyes.

"Haven't used this mech in a while, but at least now I'm on even terms with you Kor!" said the robot with Skyler's voice.

"Skyler?! When did you get a giant robot body?!" yelled Daxter.

"I built this mech to match against Decepticons when I fought them. Now I get to have fun with it again." replied Skyler bringing out two pairs of white-hot wristblades.

Suddenly Daxter felt that being on Jak's shoulder wasn't the best course of action and got down and went Dark as Jak became Giant Dark Jak.

Naruto switched his Morph Gun to Blaster and began to dodge Dark Blasts from Kor while firing rounds at him. Ratchet began to fire the Ryno V while also dodging Kor's attacks. Mike became a long range artillery with his quills which he learned could be formed into different weapons and mostly formed them into Javelins which he fired at Kor with his tail and moved to a different spot with each shot.

Skyler charged Kor and Kor barely managed to avoid the wrist-blades and deliver a counterattack. Kor was beginning to think that maybe revealing himself to the heroes was a bad idea as Giant Dark swung a clawed hand, severing an arm. Suddenly Kor felt his left side get ripped open and saw that Skyler had turned his fist into brass-knuckles and slammed it thru his flesh.

"Kor time for you to meet the Void." said Skyler as he tossed a Void Grenade and Kor caught it.

The grenade explodes pulling Kor into its vortex.

"Everybody into the Void!" says Skyler as he is the first into the void, followed by Shockwave and Driller, then Giant Dark Jak, Dark Daxter, Naruto, Ratchet and Clank, then Mike.

The eight that followed Skyler found themselves in the desolate wasteland and they saw Kor looking around panically and saw the ruined Star Destroyer pass over them.

"That again? Wow! Guess this place doesn't end." said Dark Dax as Kor turned around and noticed them.

"Where is he?! Where'd he go?!" yelled Kor with fear in his voice.

Suddenly they felt the ground beneath them rumble and a large shadow appeared behind them. Everyone looks behind them to see a giant hovering over them and realize its Skyler. Then they all see two giant metal heads snake out of his back and both approach the group and look at them.

"My aren't you all interesting creatures." says the blue-eyed one.

"Shut up! I say we kill them!" yells the orange-eyed one and growls at the group.

"SHUT UP! [Grabs both of the heads and slams them together] Blaze! Hunter! Can't either of you ever get along or even agree?! Sorry guys, but these two are very annoying in this realm!" says Skyler as he seems to be steaming over the two.

"Sir you've hurt me!" says Blaze as he seems to bow his head in shame.

"Bah!" says Hunter looking away.

"That's enough! You two want to do something? Attack Kor!" says Skyler pointing at Kor who takes a few steps back.

"With pleasure!" says Hunter darkly as he detaches and lunges for Kor.

"Wait for me!" says Blaze as he does the same.

The two metal snakes dive into the earth, along with Driller, and begin to snake around Kor as he begins to panic and starts shooting Dark Eco blasts blindly. Suddenly Kor hears a gun cock and sees Shockwave aiming his cannon at him and his heart races as the round come flying at him, and he puts his tail in the way to block it but the tail explodes to pieces leaving Kor defenseless.

**"MY TURN!" **says Giant Dark Jak as he grabs Kor by the throat.

"W-wait! If you kill me, my Metal Heads will go insane! They'll destroy everything that's still standing!" says Kor as he sees a clawed hand being lifted up for a final blow.

"**TOO BAD!**" says Dark as he slices Kor's head off.

* * *

After leaving the Void, they arrive back in the nest to hear the sounds of screaming. Running outside they see Metal Heads attacking anything and everything with dozens of shredded Freedom League soldiers along with Torn who is bisected, in the distance they see smoke rising from Haven and see dozens of League transports being shoot out of the sky and over their com-links hear the sounds of dying. Suddenly time freezes.

"Skyler is this your doing?" asks Jak looking at him.

"No. I can tell if its natural time control or artifical. This is artifical." says Skyler and then suddenly points his Eco Cannon at a stranger behind him in a clock-shaped suit with one arm being bigger than the other.

"Easy, Mr. Skyler. I've been sent to pick you up seeing as how Mr. Ratchet couldn't do it. Somebody's messed with the time stream as I'm sure you've noticed." said the figure.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Mind telling everybody else your name before we get on with this?"

"[Smacks forehead] Oh, where are my manners? My name is Dr. N. Tropy. Come we've got much to do. Don't worry once we're done everything will return to normal. Originally the Metal Heads were supposed to retreat but somebody messed with time and you'll see once we arrive at our destination. Hurry along now." said Tropy as he opened a portal and everybody, including Blackout, Scorpio, Scorponok, Shockwave, and Driller, entered the portal.

END STORY


End file.
